El Heroe de Mordor
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Esta es una historia un poco diferente a las que acostumbran nuestros héroes, magias y hadas toman el lugar de las ya maravillosas cualidades de nuestros jóvenes, bienvenidos a la tierra media, una isla pacífica pero en conflicto con un mal muy poderoso, el señor oscuro y su ejército de orcos, esta es la historia de su más inesperado héroe


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo fic. Para nuestro querido fandoom.**

 **Este es uno con poca relación directa con el universo de Boku no hero, pero esta vez mas con el universo del señor de los anillos.**

 **Basado en el Ending 3 del anime y el juego de Ps4 Shadow of Mordor.**

 **Azrael: Solo puedo decir que me mame, tiene un montón de cosas que se vuelve tan entramado que con pequeños cambios podría ser publicado como un libro original**

 **Zero: ¿Y el egocéntrico era yo?**

 **Azrael: Meses de preparación, de entramarlo todo y hacer que cuadre, por su puesto quiero sus teorías por si me trabo en algún punto pero sin más, AL CAP**

* * *

ACTO I: Inicios sombríos

La respiración es cada vez entrecortada, una sensación de frío en el pecho y el gusto metálico de su propia sangre aliente en la boca, junto a su acompañante.

Pero algo extraño sucede…

Sólo una de las figuras pierde la fuerza. La sangre que cae como ríos carmesí desde la naciente del estómago de uno de ellos tiñendo los verdes pastos en rojo.

Destellos... como ascuas en el viento se dirigen al pequeño aventurero esmeralda que vuelve lentamente a respirar… a moverse… a sentir… a vivir.

De esta nueva vida… formada por un dolor comparable al parto y una lanza que había atravesado a un niño... y a un héroe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Horas antes…**_

Una mochila se mal forma por el incesante flujo de cosas de su dueño. Luego de muchos intentos de meter y retirar cosas al fin logro que todo lo necesario quepa.

Un joven, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas a juego, un chaleco verde, guantes de color claro y cinturón marrón en la cual llevaba una espada. Lo más curioso era que tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo del mismo color.

El joven, llamado Izuku se ajusta las correas de su mochila y con un toque de inspiración baja las escaleras, llegando así a la puerta de su casa. En la cual su madre lo estaba esperando.

\- Mírate nada mas- Dijo su madre en un aire lleno de nostalgia- Apenas ayer eras mi niño especial que soñaba con ver el mundo.- Dice ella al limpiarse una solitaria lagrima.

Su hijo solo la abraza afectuosamente en respuesta.

\- Ese mi sueño mamá- Dijo el joven.

\- Recuerda que soy tu madre, tengo derecho a ponerme sentimental.

Luego de eso ambos se separan

\- Adiós mamá- Dice el joven.

Ella lo besa en la frente y abre la puerta. Esperando que su hijo esté listo para todo lo que venga por delante.

Por su parte el joven le dio una última mirada a su hogar, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el viejo sendero que daba a la ciudad.

* * *

Él había ido a la ciudad varias veces, pero hoy era distinto, hoy era un hombre.

Sin perder mucho tiempo fue a la taberna local. La cual también servía como base del Gremio de aventureros, en la cual uno podía registrarse o simplemente tomar un trabajo para ganar algo de dinero.

El edificio era simple. Nada muy diferente a una taberna común. La única diferencia era el tablón de anuncios.

La localidad era atendida por una joven de pelo claro, la cual usaba un vestido, este le dejaba los hombros expuestos, sujetados con un listón, falda hasta los tobillos, zapatos negros y como un último adorno su siempre presente sonrisa.

Esta vio al joven entrar en el establecimiento y lo saludo de manera cálida. Como un trato familiar entre hermanos.

\- Hola Izuku, ¿Vienes a trabajar en la taberna?- Pregunta la chica.

El peliverde había trabajado en este lugar en algunas ocasiones de temporada alta.

\- Hoy cumplo 16, quiero inscribirme en el gremio de aventureros- Respondió el chico.

La camarera se detuvo un momento antes de volver a sonreír

\- Los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿eh?- Dijo ella para pasar detrás del mostrador y sacar un libro de buen tamaño.

\- Si lo deseas con fuerza- Dijo el peliverde para acercarse.

\- Y ¿Cuál es tu deseo?- Dijo ella para pasarle una pluma para que escriba sus datos en el registro.

El joven la tomo y completo sus datos.

\- Encontrar la aventura de mi vida- Dijo el, una vez que termino de registrarse.

\- Ten cuidado, o ella te encontrará a ti.- Menciono la chica para cerrar el libro y dejarlo en su lugar.

Las palabras de la chica eran sabias, pero vacías para nuestro héroe, no las medito ni un segundo debido a la emoción de elegir su primer trabajo como aventurero.

Miro todos los carteles, analizando con cuidado cada uno de ellos pero solo uno llama a su sentido de héroe novato.

Un trabajo simple para los aventureros experimentados o con el mínimo de experiencia, matar a cinco orcos en el bosque.

Lo tomo y se dirigió al bosque que indicaba el papel, desbordadando en alegría.

* * *

Los primeros minutos de caminata estaban tranquilos, pero a medida que se acercaba al bosque no podía evitar vigilar sus espaldas.

Había dejado de escuchar los sonidos de animales.

Pues estos se alejaban de la zona, ya que en las sombras, figuras siniestras se mueven para observar mejor, apuntar mejor.

FIIIIIIIIU

Un silbido quiebra el frágil silencio.

Fechas que cortan el aire dirigiendo sus acerradas puntas al aventurero esmeralda que ni siquiera las noto hasta que estaban muy cercas de sí.

CRACK

Lo que si noto fue chasquido de estas al quebrarse en la hoja del mandoble de su salvador. Alto y musculoso, figura imponente y esperanzadora, vestido con una capa roja y una armadura pesada, pero pareciera que no le pesara en lo mas mínimo, este es el héroe de oro, All might.

-Joven, elegiste un mal lugar para tu primera aventura- Dice el rubio poniéndose en guardia con su mandoble.

\- ¡All might!- Dijo sorprendido el joven, al toparse con tal persona de renombre.

-Sal corriendo ahora, yo te cubro.- Dijo en un intento de hacer que el joven escape.

Pero eso no era lo que el joven quería.

\- Sólo debo matar a cinco orcos, por favor- Ruega el chico al héroe de forma casi desesperada.

El héroe vio como el chico tenía un fuerte deseo de terminar con esta tarea. Así que contra todos sus instintos, All Might lo dejo quedarse.

-Bien… pero déjame los más peligrosos a mí, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Justo después de eso una nueva lluvia de flechas cayó sobre nuestros héroes. El peliverde tubo que cubrirse detrás de un árbol por su parte el héroe solo uso su espada para desviar las flechas.

Izuku se repone del susto de lo que ve

Una flecha se había clavado en el hombre del rubio

\- Oh, ¿esto? no es nada- Dice rompiendo la flecha- Auch, no me salió- La punta se quedó adentro- ¿Me la sacas? -Dice cubriéndose y luego arrodillándose para que el chico se la arranque.

El con asco y terror en caso de que falle busca la flecha metiendo sus dedos en la herida, el rubio sólo siente cosquillas.

\- Aquí estAH- El joven encontró la punta, pero no calculo bien la presión que le aplico y que le aplicaron los músculos por lo cual se cortó en la mano izquierda.

Pero aun así saco la punta.

\- Debemos apurarnos- Dice el héroe al joven- Los arqueros fallaron, vendrán los guerreros en cualquier momento.

Y no mentía, los guerreros orcos barullentos como una jauría de perros se acercaban con premura mientras los aventureros se escondían en la maleza.

\- ¿Y los cuerpos?- Se pregunta un orco. Viendo las señales de que hubo alguien allí, pero no había cuerpos.

\- El señor Dagon se enojara si no le traemos cuerpos para resucitar- Se lamenta otro.

\- ¡A CALLAR!- Dijo otro, el cual tenía un casco, el cual parecía que era el líder.- Busquemos a algún tonto y rápido, al que matar y rápido.

Cabe destacar que su habla no era precisamente la más enriquecida.

\- Estuve entrenando para este momento-Dice el chico sacando su espada.

Preparándose para acabar con ellos.

\- ¿Dagon?- Se preguntó el héroe, asegurándose de que había escuchado bien. Era poco probable que sea el, pero no imposible.

El rubio vio como el peliverde había salido de la maleza.

-¡ESPERA!- Dijo el herpe de Oro. Si estos eran los hombres de ese hechicero tenían que salir ya.

Las palabras no volaron con la velocidad

Que el chico recibía de su entusiasmo

La espada del joven pasaba grácil y veloz entre los orcos que no podían con su velocidad y técnica.

\- Ya voy tres orcos- Dice revisando que estén muertos. Y viendo si no llevaban algo de interés.

El héroe salió y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el joven pudo con su labor.

\- ¿Entrenamiento de asesino?- Pregunto interesado al ver la habilidad con la que atacó el joven.

\- Montaraz.- Fue la simple respuesta del joven.

El héroe solo asintió

\- Buena elección de clase, tienes potencial chi..

FLUUUUSH

Un destello verde surgió de la maleza apresando al rubio en unos anillos a la altura del torso y tobillos.

Este abrió los ojos con algo de miedo y sorpresa. Cuando escucho sonidos de pisadas le hiso señas al joven para que se esconda detrás de un árbol.

El cual acato la orden sin problemas.

Encorvado y decrepito, colmillos grandes sobresalientes, hombreras de hueso que sobresalen de la túnica roída que oculta su piel verde y uñas como garras que sujetan con temblor su bastón. Este es el tan misterioso Dagon que hace acto de presencia.

\- Tu espíritu se huele a leguas- Dice mirando al hombre con voz profunda espera y susurrante.

\- Un alma sana viven en un cuerpo sano-Responde este en broma. Con una sonrisa, para nada amigable.

El mago se detiene al ver las señales de que había una persona más. Comienza a olfatear el aire.

-¿Un protegido?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Este solo creció al ver como All Might trataba de salirse de sus ataduras.

El chamán solo desapareció y reapareció detrás de izuku, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto al tiempo que se acercaba al héroe.

\- All might, ¡¿Qué hago?!- Pregunta desesperado

\- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, salvo morir- Le responde el mago aplicando presión, haciendo que las puntas de sus uñas se claven en la carne del cuello del joven.

\- No toques al chico, él no tiene nada que ver- Dice el rubio entre rogando y exigiendo.

\- Sera mejor el hechizo si muere de manera violenta- Dice el mago el cual pareciera que no escucho al héroe y lanzo al joven contra uno de los arboles cercanos.

Con un simple movimiento de manos las ataduras del héroe se deshicieron.

-Puedes tratar de protegerlo en lo que te desangras

Con un gesto de manos mando a sus esbirros para que se interpongan contra el héroe y el joven.

El héroe lucha con bravura contra los orcos y demás criaturas que el mago le arroja. Separado de su mandoble lucha con la espada que pertenecía al joven.

Justo cuando llego al joven y estaba listo para sacarlo de allí… algo paso.

Un objeto sale disparado de la oscuridad hacia nuestro pequeño aventurero.

SHACK

La lanza atraviesa el pecho del rubio y el estómago del joven como si fueran de fruta madura, las runas gravadas en la lanza, desde la punta hasta la base, empiezan a brillar en un fulgor espectral que obliga al rubio a realizar su última hazaña heroica.

\- LO HICE, LO HICE MI SEÑOR- grita un orco al mago como un niño clama la atención de su padre.

\- Lo vi Dulan, el grande es poderoso por lo que los dejaremos ahí para que la lanza trabaje- Dice mientras se de la vuelta y comienza a marcharse. Dejando a un dudoso orco.

Este gira su cabeza entre el hechicero y los cuerpos una y otra vez.

\- Yo...si amo-responde siguiéndole.

Cuando solo quedaron ambos humanos como los únicos seres vivos. El héroe comenzó a actuar.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedan toma la espada de Izuku y la rompe contra la lanza, mas específicamente contra las runas.

CRACK

La espada se quiebra contra la dura lanza y las runas talladas en un metal tan duro. Pero el héroe no se rinde. Podía sentí como sus fuerzas se le acababan. Pero no debía rendirse, no debía.

Tomando con ambas manos la espada rota comenzó un desesperado ataque al arma. Las chispas volaban por el choque de metales.

Le pareció interminable esta última hazaña. Su visión había comenzado a ser borrosa. Pareciera que este era su final.

CRIS

En ese momento en el último intento logro dañar una de las runas. Lo suficiente como para que esta se desactive.

Esa runa es todo lo que pudo hacer pero su rostro no refleja frustración o enojo, solo paz pues había logrado su cometido, alterar el conjuro de la lanza.

La sangre del héroe de oro fluye por el arma libremente mezclándose con la del joven, filtrándose en su propia herida.

Su carne comienza a evaporarse en partículas de luz.

Estas en vez de alejarse en el firmamento se unen al joven haciendo que se fortalezca. Que vuela a respirar.

Con una fuerza ajena a la de un moribundo, los dedos del chico esmeralda se retuercen con desorden como si estuvieran siendo electrocutados. Pero no, estos están sirviendo a un nuevo dueño que las une en un puño.

Con dicha extremidad jala la lanza fuera de sí.

La sangre salta como las olas contra las rocas pero eso no afecta al lázaro peliverde que se arrastra de forma lastimera.

Tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte. No está ni vivo ni muerto. Leves destellos espectrales surgen de su persona, superponiendo a otra muy conocida. Estos cesan con la llegada del joven al refugio que le brindan de las raíces de un árbol.

En el cual se atrinchera y duerme cual bebé recién nacido.

Recién nacido... si.. Eso sería la definición más acertada o será... ¿Recién creado?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: Pues es hasta aquí, recuerden que actualizaremos pronto si estamos animados y motivados, a sique si les gusto háganoslo saber para darle caña, esto aplica con todos los fics.**

 **Devil: Epa. Quieto allí. Les informa que las próximas dos semanas estaré de exámenes. Por lo cual no actualizare. Pero apenas regrese les traeré un cap de Dekupool y si… de Amor apache.**

 **Azrael: Bueno, ahora si eso es todo por ahora.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
